


The Right Chloe

by Electronis Zappa (TeamZog)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamZog/pseuds/Electronis%20Zappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where the name of a person's soulmate appears on their body during puberty, Beca finally finds the right Chloe. I don't own Pitch Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft of the second chapter of Pride of Barden is done, but due to Smeg punishing me for something I did(that I definitely deserve to be punished for, trust me it's entirely my fault), he won't be working on it till July 21st, so FSM only knows when after that it'll be done. This is just an idea I've been tossing around. It's unbetaed so all errors/its suckiness is on me. On with it

"Hey Beca, I will be seeing you at auditions right?" Chloe asks as she sits down across from the DJ at the campus coffee shop.

"I'm thinking about it." Beca said, looking up from her laptop.

"You should come, we'll have all sorts of fun." Chloe smiled mischievously.

"I mean, I'm sure there are people who find it fun yes." Beca said blankly as she returned her attention to her laptop.

"Have I done something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Beca asked, not looking up.

"It's just, you're being standoffish." Chloe shrugged.

"Chloe, we haven't know each other that long." Beca pointed out. "This is how I am."

"Ok yeah, but we have a spark Beca, you can't deny that." Chloe countered.

"Ok, number one, this is like the third time we've met, after you ambushed me on your way to the shower. And two, you have a girlfriend, who's your soulmate apparently." The brunette explained, pointing to the name 'Aubrey' on the shoulder exposed by the halter top Chloe was wearing. Beca lifted her left wrist to the redhead, showing the name 'Chloe' on the underside. "You're the second Chloe I've come across that clearly is not my soulmate."

"You knew a Chloe before me?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It's not like it's an uncommon name." Beca said with a sigh. "At least she had reason to believe we might be soulmates."

"Why is that?" Chloe asked, her tone laced with curiosity

"After we met and she found out my name is Beca, we started dating." the brunette began. "After a few weeks, we started fooling around. I took her skirt off, and there on her inner thigh was the name 'Rebecca', which is not, and has never been my name. It's always been Beca. When I saw it, I ended things there, it wouldn't have been right. Just like it's not right for anything to happen between us."

"Oh Beca." Chloe laughed standing up from the table

"What's so funny?" Beca asked, clearly intrigued. Her eyes were drawn to Chloe lifting her shirt just enough to reveal the names 'Beca' and 'Stacie' on either side of her bellybutton. "Wait, what?"

"We have three soulmates." Chloe explained. "Each other, Aubrey, and someone named Stacie. Aubrey has your name and Stacie's too, you're on the sole of her right foot, Stacie's right under her left breast."

"Um, no." Beca said, shaking her head. "I only have Chloe, on my wrist here."

"You mean to tell me, since you've gone through puberty, that I'm the only one who has seen your ass, not even you?" Chloe asked.

"No, who sees their own ass?" Beca asked.

"Sometimes people do." Chloe shrugged. "But someone else could have seen."

"No, it wouldn't be right unless her name was Chloe, and the other Chloe wasn't right like I said." Beca said. "So wait, you're telling me, I have the names Aubrey and Stacie on my ass?"

"Yep." Chloe confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Hunh." Beca said, letting the information sink in. "So, who's this Stacie girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing adventures? I don't know what to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I didn't expect that kind of response for something I just threw together largely to get the note in the first chapter out. I really don't have much to say here other than suggestion to drop a review if you like it. This was written while tired and I went in with little to no idea where it would go, so...basically at this point making (expletive deleted) up as I go along, and that just gave me an idea I might use. Anyway yammering, let's see what I write

Beca stood with her back to her mirror, thankful that Kimmie Jin was out at class, or with friends, or wherever, she didn't know for sure all she knew was she was out and wouldn't be back anytime soon. Nervously, she lowered her jeans and panties, taking a deep breath before looking over her shoulder to verify for herself what Chloe had told her. It's not that she had any reason to doubt the redhead, but she just had to see if it was true. And sure enough it was, from what she could tell at this particular angle, there was what appeared to be the names Aubrey and Stacie on her buttocks. After pulling her pants back up, she moved towards her bed and collapsed with a sigh. So, she has three soulmates. The gorgeous, bubbly redhead, the breathtaking blonde who she actually clashed with at their first meeting, and some third girl named Stacie she hadn't met yet.

There were rumors that people could have more than one soulmate, but she'd never actually known it to be true. And yet, here she was living proof, having not two but three soulmates. The concept of soulmates was something she took very seriously. Her parents were not soulmates, and their marriage, for the sake of her and her sister, did not end well. Meanwhile her dad's sister Irene and her soulmate Lisa were incredibly happy together. As was the case when her parents found theirs. Though a lot of people were surprised when her mother's 'Alex' was a woman. Beca was stirred out of her thoughts by a knock at her door.

"Hey Beca, can I come in?" Jesse called through the door. Sighing, she got up to let him. "Thanks, was thinking it'd be cool to hang out outside the station."

"And why is that?" Beca took him in skeptically.

"I think we're soulmates." Jesse said hopefully. "I have your name on my arm."

"I'm guessing you don't have any others anywhere?" Beca asked, pursing her lips as she watched the confusion on his face.

"Um, no, I don't." He said, having a hard time grasping what she was getting at.

"Because you obviously didn't notice my wrist." Beca said, holding it up for Jesse to see Chloe's name. "Sorry dude, but I'm gay."

"Oh...sorry." Jesse said sheepishly. "I just figured, since we're both at the station that you're her."

"Nope." Beca said shaking her head. "Of the three names on my body, none of them are Jesse."

"Hold up, you've got THREE soulmates?" Jesse asked in awe. "How does that even work?"

"I've got three names on my body, and I've been told by the girl that found two I didn't know about till yesterday that she and her girlfriend have the right combo of names to be certain. We just have to find a girl named Stacie that has our names on her now."

"Interesting." Jesse said, sitting at Beca's desk. "Well, sorry, I just thought, like I said, that you were the Rebecca I'm supposed to be with."

"Oh for the love of..." Beca started, rolling her eyes. "Why does everyone think my name is 'Rebecca'? You're as bad as the other Chloe. At least she was a girl and had the right name for me."

"So you're not Rebecca?" Jesse asked

"No, my full legal name is Beca Elizabeth Mitchell." Beca said. "Chloe, the one here who's one of my soulmates, has the name Beca on her, not Rebecca. Because that's not my name."

"It's an honest mistake." Jesse said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Yeah but you don't have to deal with it all the time." Beca said.

"I guess I see how that can be annyoing." Jesse nodded. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I guess that's up to you." Beca said. "Like I said, I'm gay and you are not one of my soulmates, nor are you one of Aubrey's or Chloe's or Stacie's. If you can accept that and can accept just being my friend, we'll be fine."

"I think I can live with that." Jesse said. "So, you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Not really into movies." Beca said.

"Like any movie?" Jesse asked

"Like any movie." Beca confirmed. "They're predictable and sappy and I just would rather be doing anything else."

"So, what else can we do?" Jesse asked

"I don't know." Beca shrugged. "I had been deep in thought when you came, and no, it's not anything I want to talk about yet."

"Gotcha." Jesse said, getting up and heading for the door. "Text me or something if you change your mind."

* * *

"Hey baby, what's got you so intense?" Chloe asked as she returned to the apartment she and Aubrey shared, though she was sure she knew what the answer would be, which her girlfriend quickly confirmed.

"Thinking about auditions tomorrow." Aubrey said. "We need to find as many girls as we can, the more the better, if we have any chance of getting back to the finals and redeeming ourselves."

"Well, I'm fairly sure Beca's coming." Chloe told her, sitting next to her on the couch. "Well, she never said for certain, but she said she's thinking about it, so that's a good thing."

"I still can't believe she's our Beca." Aubrey said, slipping arm around Chloe as the redhead snuggled into her.

"Well she is." Chloe confirmed, nodding her head. "I know your first meeting didn't go over well, but I'm betting you found her attractive."

"Ok, yes, she is." Aubrey agreed. "She is a very attractive girl. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see the two of you together."

"Awwww Bree." Chloe said, leaning up to kiss Aubrey. "I'm sure you'll get the chance soon enough. Then we just have to find this Stacie girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't end up using my idea this chapter, I'll try and slip it in at some point in the future. All I'll say for now is it involves a band I could have seen for free with another band I've liked since at least college.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda surprised how well this went over. Sorry it's been so long with this, and with everything else. And sorry I forgot to add chapters 3 and 4 here. I'll be back at the end.

Stacie stood off stage right with the rest of the Barden a capella hopefuls, waiting till it was her turn. A cappella wasn't something she'd ever really considered, but when she started hearing that the leaders of the Bellas were girls named Chloe and Aubrey, and that they were a couple, she realized that she had to, to find out if they were HER Chloe and Aubrey. She hadn't heard anything about a Beca, but she trusted that to sort itself out in time, like with all soulmates. She couldn't help but smile a little as she watched some of the others discover their soulmates amongst the hopefuls. The first to audition, a girl named Cynthia Rose, found her soulmate Denise very quickly. A couple of girls named Ashley and Jessica also realized that they were likely soulmates. She was chatting with a girl named Kori, who had a very prominent 'Donald' on the right side of her neck, when Kori was told to go on stage. As she stood watching, she couldn't help but feel little nervous. She was nearly positive that this would be a very important day for her.

When her names came in, at first she was a little disappointed that they were all girls, but eventually she made peace with it. She never actually dated, she didn't see the point, she just had sex. Admittedly, lots of it. Having the name 'Aubrey' right above her vagina sometimes made things difficult, mostly with girls. A lot of guys found it hot, like either they wanted to be with her and her soulmates, or they thought they were 'turning a lesbo'.  Still, she had fun. She didn't see the harm, until that one day. Now, of course, she realizes how wrong she was to have been worried, but at the time, she was, and nobody could blame her.

Soon enough it was her time to go perform, and as she walked out, she saw who she was hoping was Chloe and Aubrey. They reacted very positively to her, they certainly found her attractive that much she could tell. And she found them attractive as well. How could she not, they're two gorgeous women. She didn't really pay attention to how she introduced herself, saying something about cuticle and E Network, her thoughts were on the girls watching her every move. She decided to have fun, put a little playful, suggestive flare into her performance. She was certain she was in.

After exiting to stage left, she watched the remaining auditioners. She was about to leave, when one last girl came out. The redhead, she wasn't sure which was which quite yet, seemed enthused to see her. Could this be Beca? Stacie watched as the girl did a routine with nothing but her hands and a cup. The redhead was ecstatic, and the blonde had a look on her face of relief. She was clearly happy that the girl could sing. Stacie was near certain this was Beca now.

* * *

~Hood night~

"I'm so excited we're all together now!" Chloe said as she, Aubrey, Stacie, and Beca stood talking. "I just know we're going to be so close."

"Well, you saw me naked." Beca said with a smirk.

"And I can't wait to do so again." Chloe grinned back.

"Whoa, slow your roll Red." Beca said. "We only just met Stacie today, and I haven't known the two of you for that long. Let's get to know each other better before we jump into bed and have a big lesbian orgy."

"First up, I don't know if I'd call four big or an orgy." Chloe said. "And secondly, technically, I'm bisexual."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. I didn't know that." Beca said. "What about you two?"

"Aubrey's gay gay gay gay gay." Chloe said, teasing the blonde who was rolling her eyes. "Guys do nothing for her at all, but a gorgeous redheaded vixen and two sexy brunette nymphs are right up alley."

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself sexy or a nymph, but I'm a lesbian too." Beca confirmed.

"Oh sweetie, you are so both." Stacie said, kissing cheek as she ran a hand down her back and pinched her ass. "Me, I'm pan, but I couldn't be more pleased that the three of you are who I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'm so glad the two of you can sing, we're certainly going to take down those silly Treblemakers for sure." Aubrey said. "Even if some of us don't want to sing the right song."

"Hey, it just got super repetitive." Beca defended herself. "It's like that Panic! at the Disco song 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' How many times did he really have to complain about 'closing a goddamn door'? And while we're at it, why do they  A feel the need to censor it and B when they do it's 'god' they censor and not 'damn'? I thought damn was supposed to be the bad word and people that think such things need to be censored like god."

"Oh, things are definitely going to be interesting with you." Chloe grinned.

"While we're getting to know each other like this" Stacie spoke up "I should tell you, since it's going to greatly affect our relationship, that I have a daughter that just turned one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about I Write Sins Not Tragedies was what I was thinking of including in the last chapter but couldn't make fit. It's something that baffles me. Hope you liked this chapter, something tells me you will. No clue when more of anything will come, I'm going to be busy the next couple of days, especially given the new Star Trek Online expansion just came out the other week. Wandering, have a great whatever it is whenever you read this.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have a daughter?" Chloe asks, her tone a mixture of shock and excitement. "I wouldn't have expected that at all."

"Neither did I." Stacie said as she pulled out her phone and brought up her picture. "I tried to be so careful, but nothing's ever perfect. Thankfully my parents agreed to help take care of her till I graduate college and get on my feet. That's why I'm at Barden, it's close to home."

"Oh my she's a little cutie." Chloe said as she and Aubrey looked at the picture. "Look at that blonde hair."

"Yeah, three of her four grandparents are blondes, I take after my dad." Stacie explained. "Victoria takes after hers."

"Does he have anything to do with her?" Aubrey asked as the phone got passed to Beca.

"No, he gave up all rights." Stacie shook her head. "Not long after I found out I was pregnant, he found his soulmate, and he said since mine are all girls it works out best for everyone."

"You don't think is a bit too much too soon?" Beca asks, handing Stacie's phone back to her. "I mean like I said, we JUST met, and now we're basically an instafamily, just add soulmates."

"Sorry, Bree and I have been together so long, it kind of feels like we're already settled." Chloe explained. "You're right, we shouldn't rush into things so quickly just because Bree and I are together already. We'll go at whatever pace the two of you are comfortable with."

"You three understand that Vickie's my number one priority right?" Stacie asked. "I mean, I'm looking forward to getting to know the three of you, but she's got to come first."

"No, we get it." Aubrey spoke up. "Honestly, it's not like Chloe and I have never talked about children. She's got brothers so we were thinking they could help if needed."

"I just...I don't know if I can do this." Beca said. "It's not something I've ever thought about. I mean, I'm super gay, that was one of those cliches my mom said when I first came out to her, before she met Alex and came out herself even, the old 'At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant' line."

"It's nonnegotiable Beca." Stacie said "She's my daughter. We're a package deal. Besides, have you ever known of markings being wrong?"

"Well, when it's common names like Jonathan and Jane sometimes it takes a bit of sorting from what I understand." Beca spoke up. "Though yes, ours are very specific I do concede that, and my parents are happy with their soulmates now that they've found them."

"If it means anything, I am so madly in love with Chloe." Aubrey added. "I can't imagine my life without her. She even won over my very conservative, formerly homophobic grandparents.

"That's encouraging." Beca nodded as she watched Chloe shed a few happy tears at how Aubrey talked about her.

"Why don't we do a date night?" Chloe suggested. "Give the four of us a chance to get to know each other a little better."

"That's a great idea." Aubrey agreed. "We'll do something Friday night."

"Hey, Aubrey, were you really serious about that no Trebles thing?" Stacie asked

"Yeah, why?" Aubrey answered, scanning the crowd till her eyes fell on Kori. "Great, Donald's hitting on Kori."

"You saw his name Bree." Chloe pointed out. "They're probably soulmates."

"It doesn't matter." Aubrey said. "You know what happened with Sarah and that pig Jim freshman year. He used her, and it turned out they weren't even the right Sarah and James. They do NOT respect us, at all. We'll be fine without her."

"I'm so glad that Jesse guy's not my type." Beca said


End file.
